Beauties of the Golden Wood
by Faerlain
Summary: Anaroré lives in Lothlórien, but she is different from other Elfmaidens. She doesn't like to wear dresses. Just to be typical, sorry the Fellowship arrive, and Legolas meets her. Friendship? Maybe... And sorry if she ends up a MarySue. Tis not intende
1. Me means tunic and leggings!

**TA DA! NEW STORY!!!! **

**And it is slightly different I feel. For me anyways. Tell me what you think in a review. Ta very much. **

**_Faerlain. _**

* * *

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**_Beauties of the Golden Wood. _**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**_Chapter 1: 'Me', means tunic and leggings!_**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

"Anaróre please. Please, just wear it!"

"Forget it mother, I am not wearing it!"

"Anaróre, if you don't come down this instant, I will come up and get you personally."

"Father, just leave me be."

Brithil looked at her husband in despair, shaking her head. "Silim, she is never going to wear it. We might as well give up."

"Brithil, she is a lady. Ladies are supposed to wear dresses, not tunics and leggings!"

"It is surely a phase she will move on from soon."

"Not it isn't!" they heard from the tree above them.

"She has never worn a dress, except as a baby when we used to dress her ourselves!" he reminded her.

"Exactly. She is a grown woman now, and has been for a long time. We should let her make her own choices."

"Thank you naneth!"

Silim glared up at the tree that contained his reluctant daughter. "Very well. I'll leave it in your capable hands Brithil." He walked away, shaking his head and muttering to himself.

"You can come down now Anaróre. He's gone."

"What's the point? You'll only make me wear the stupid dress."

"No I won't. Come on."

The branches above her rustled and a slim figure dropped down, landing directly in front of her. Anaróre looked at her mother with a look of utter scorn upon her normally fair face.

"Anaróre, don't look at me like that. You always ruin your beautiful face when you scowl."

"Mother, don't you understand? I don't want to be beautiful; I just want to be me! Me means NO DRESSES!"

"Will you just look at this one?"

"Where is it then?"

Brithil held up a light blue satin dress. The sleeves were long and widened at the ends. It had a low-cut neckline, and was scattered in tiny lace leaves, in a slightly darker shade of blue.

Anaróre wrinkled her nose up at it, although she had to admit she did quite like the colour. Blue suited her, and that was why her tunics were often blue. It went with her eyes.

"It would suit you," Brithil said softly, watching her daughters' expression change from absolute hatred to contemplation. "It is blue after all."

"It isn't bad," Anaróre confessed, fingering the soft material. "It's nice and soft, and blue does suit me I guess…no, I can't wear it. I never wear dresses; it's not natural for me." She hurriedly dropped the fabric again.

"If all you're thinking about is what other people will say about you wearing a dress, there is no need to. Don't worry about what others think of you. Be yourself."

"Exactly, and myself is tunic and leggings. But…keep it, in case I have to wear it to a feast or something, one of those ones that adar forces me to wear a dress to. At least it'll be a half-decent one." She smiled a little, her cheeky grin showing through her strong façade.

Brithil sighed. "Very well, if that is what you want." She folded it over her arm. "Off you go then. That is all we wanted to speak to you for."

Anaróre smiled at her mother then ran off into the surrounding trees.

Brithil watched her go, a small, triumphant smile upon her face. At least Anaróre had said to keep it, which was a start. She turned, and headed back to her flet, being careful not catch the light material on anything.

Anaróre hurried on through the woods. Her quiver was strapped carefully to her back, and her knives hung at her waist. She carried her precious Lothlórien bow in her left hand, gripping the delicately carved wood. Her light-coloured hair was braided back into warrior braids, so it did not get in her way.

She ran tirelessly on, heading towards the clearing where she always practised her archery skills. She hoped her friend, Andúnë, would be there, but to her disappointment, found the clearing empty when she arrived. Her target was already set up, and she quickly drew an arrow, fixed it to the string, and let it fly. It hit centre, and she congratulated herself.

After about half an hour of solid firing, she sat down against a tree for a rest. Taking her water bottle out, she drank heavily, then chucked the rest over her head.

It was early January, yet she was rather hot. She removed her quiver, and placed it to one side. She undid the top button of her over-tunic to let a bit of air get to her heated skin. The winter sunlight caught the diamond upon her necklace, making it sparkle. She picked it up in the palm of her hand, and watched the tiny rainbow-coloured shards of light bounce off at different angles.

The actual diamond was minuscule. It was set in the Lothlórien leaf that she wore, in the top right hand corner. It always caught the sunlight like that, and she never took it off.

It had been a birthday present from Andúnë, a long time ago. They were as close as two friends could get, and nothing would ever break the bond between them. They went perfectly together: Sunrise, and Sunset. Anaróre was sunrise, and Andúnë was sunset. It had not been planned, it had just happened.

Suddenly, her sharp ears caught up the sound of people approaching. She leapt to her feet, strapping her quiver onto her back, and smoothing her hair down. It was still wet, but she didn't really care. She went and collected her arrows from the target, making a mental note to either sharpen them up, or make new ones.

She peered through the trees to where the sounds were coming from, and saw Haldir leading a group of people her way. He glimpsed her, smiled, but did not say anything. She smiled back and carried on refilling her quiver.

As she was lining up for more shots, Haldir entered the clearing. She let an arrow fly just as he stepped in, and luckily, it hit the centre of the target. She grinned gleefully at him, making her pride well known.

He turned round, and talked to the people behind him. Anaróre didn't bother to listen. She carried on firing arrow after arrow into the target.

"Anaróre," Haldir called.

She turned to him, and was about to answer when she saw who was with him.

A collection of different people was stood behind the Marchwarden. Two Men, one of whom she recognised as Estel. Four very short people, a Dwarf, and an Elf, who she did not recognise, but felt as though she knew him somehow.

"Yes Haldir?" she asked, lowering her bow. She could see the Elf watching her, and couldn't resist a small, smug grin at knowing she had a better bow than him.

"Do you know where Tuilinde is?"

"No, sorry. Why do you need her?"

"This is the Fellowship, and a couple of them have injuries. I can't find any other healers."

"Naneth won't mind."

"Where is she?"

"Have you tried the flet?"

Haldir scowled at her. "No, because we have been nowhere near there yet. Is she definitely there?"

"Where else would she be? I mean, come on, she never leaves the thing!"

Haldir laughed. "True. I think you've just about finished that target off now." He inclined his head towards the very damaged board, with arrows sticking out at all angles.

Anaróre raised an eyebrow. "I think you're right. You'll just have to find me a new one then won't you."

"I don't suppose I have any choice in the matter."

"No, not really. Come on, I'll take you to see my darling mother." She went and collected her arrows again. "Just one thing. If she says anything about a blue dress, you know nothing."

"Pardon?"

"They were trying to get me in one about an hour ago. Adar isn't too happy with me because I downright refused."

"Anaróre…"

"What?" she protested, walking over with her now full quiver. "If I don't want to wear it, then no one can force me." She started walking away. "Are you coming or not?"

Haldir sighed and motioned for the others to follow. "Its not far," he told them.

Estel laughed. "I see our darling Anaróre hasn't changed a bit."

"I heard that!"

Anaróre led them on, eventually arriving back at her flet. "Wait here," she instructed. She clambered like a squirrel up the ladder, spoke with her mother, and then dropped back down again. "She's just coming. There's a large pavilion not far from here. You can stay there."

She led them to the spare camp, and left them to settle in whilst she talked with Haldir. "Who's the Elf?" she asked in a hushed undertone.

"That's Legolas, Prince of Mirkwood. Why?"

"Just wondering. He was looking at me funnily earlier, when I was practising, and you were talking to them. He kept looking at my bow."

"His skill with a bow is unmatched. He is the most famous archer in all of Middle-Earth."

"Or so they say."

"No, seriously. You have not seen him with a bow and arrow. No one can beat him, no matter how hard they try."

Anaróre raised a graceful eyebrow. "Well, we have plenty of fine archers here. We'll have to organise a competition of some sort."

"If people find out he is competing, they won't bother to enter. Like I said, he is unbeatable."

"Well, we'll see. So, who are the others?"

As Haldir was pointing out each individual member of the Fellowship to her, Brithil arrived with her herbs and bindings. She checked over every single one of them, then went back to her flet, Anaróre following.

Legolas walked over to Haldir. "Who is that girl?" he asked.

"Anaróre. Why do you ask?"

"Does she always dress like that?"

"In a tunic and leggings? Yes, unless she is forced into a dress. Special occasions, such as feasts and dances, she has to wear a dress, it is tradition. But normally, she never does."

"Strange."

"Yes, that's what a lot of people think. But she's a lovely girl once you get to know her. Really friendly, and once she's your friend, you'll never lose her. A friend for life, that's Anaróre."

"Her name means sunrise. It's nice."

"It is isn't it? It's rather peculiar that her best friend is Andúnë, sunset."

Legolas laughed. "A perfect pair then."

"Aye, they are the best of friends. You hardly ever see them apart."

"We shall have to get to know them better then," Legolas said thoughtfully, watching the two females disappear amongst the trees.

He smiled to himself as he entered the camp again. That Anaróre was a pretty girl, and looked like she was good at archery too. He would definitely have to talk to her sometime.

* * *

**So, what did you think? How was it? Tell me truthfully. If you think the plot sucks, BE HONEST! I'm in a good mood today, and not even a flame will get me down! **

**_Faerlain. _**


	2. Archery Competitions

**Woo, next chapter! You guys actually seem to like this one. Goody! On with the chapter I don't wanna blabber on! Thanks for all the reviews, and replies are below as always. **

**_Faerlain_**

* * *

****

**ilihyceniwast – Ah, yawn, heard it all before and ignored it all before. You're the only one who didn't like it. Try having a name that people can actually pronounce, and I make take a bit more notice of you. Maybe that is. **

**Rayame325 – Nah she has not! The blue dress…wait and see melonin! Thanks for reviewing. **

**Orlando****'s Hot Chick – So YOU'RE the reason I couldn't have that pen name! Grr! Is he falling for her? Not sure yet lol! Thanks for reviewing. **

**Ms. Unknown – I like your name! She really DOES NOT like dresses! And I'm glad that you liked the ****Sunrise**** and Sunset thing. Thanks for reviewing. **

**Mesozoic Flower – You like Haldir then? Trust me; you would not be the only one! Hope you like it. Thanks for reviewing. **

**merrymagic26 – Forced into a dress? Hmm, well, she certainly won't like it! Lol. Thanks for reviewing. **

**Dark Borg Drone – Oh yeh, high 5! Lol. Of COURSE I am going to continue! It is just rude to abandon a story half way through. Or anywhere through in fact! I would NEVER do that to my faithful readers! Thanks for reviewing mellon nin, as always! **

**fiery hypnotic light – I am trying my best. I really do not want to make Anaróre too Mary-Sueish. But clichés can be cool, sometimes. If used in the right context I suppose. Thanks for reviewing. **

**ElvenStar5 – Woo, I don't like dresses either! They just DO NOT suit me at all! Glad you liked it, and thanks for reviewing. **

**fallenangel69711 – You really like it? Yay! _Big huge ridiculous grin. _I liked the sunrise and sunset thing too. And you like my other stories? _Bigger huger even more ridiculous grin. _This will all go to my head ya know! Don't worry about the not always reviewing thing. As long as you review sometimes, then I know you're still reading. Thanks for reviewing on this chapter! _Hug. _**

**DaydreamingTurtle – Clever/ Woo, I like that! Thanks for reviewing. **

**Tiara Shin – Hmm, familiar eh? I wonder why! Lol, at least you reviewed on here! Relationships always change in my stories; you should know that by now! Thanks for reviewing and say hi to Haldy for me. _Leggy and Emz wave. _**

**SilverRaiine – Fave stories? Wow, compliment! Thanks for finally sending the review lol. Keep it up please! **

**_Chapter 2: Archery Competitions._**

"Oh, you must be joking!"

"No joke, I promise."

"Is it just me, or is the world _really _turning against me nowadays."

Brithil smiled sympathetically at her dispirited daughter. "Anaróre, I know you would hate this, but I'm afraid you don't…"

"…really have a choice, I know," Anaróre sighed.

It had just been announced that a feast and dance was to be held in honour of the Fellowship that had recently arrived in Lothlórien, and in memory of Gandalf. And for this, Anaróre had to wear a dress.

"Wear the blue one," Brithil suggested. "It really would suit you."

"When is this dance exactly?"

"In two night's time. It will be held in the fountain clearing. It starts at dusk. I'll help you to get ready and take you down."

"Hannon lle naneth." She smiled once more at her mother, and then slid back down the rope ladder.

As she walked through the trees, she went over everything in her head. There was to be a feast and dance, held in honour of the Fellowship. She had no choice but to go, as her parents were so high in society. Her family was well favoured by the Lord and Lady, and any events that they attended; she had to go along as well. Plus, almost everyone else in Lothlórien would be there, and so it was quite a public occasion anyway.

That Elf would be there, the one who had been staring at her when Haldir brought the Fellowship along. She had discovered he was Prince of Mirkwood, and wondered what on Earth he was doing, staring at her. Surely there were hundreds of other girls who had caught his eye. Why would he want to look at her?

She started humming a soft tune to herself as she walked along. It was a song her mother had taught her years ago as a child, and it always gave her happy memories of when she was younger, and no one bothered about what she wore.

_"Long, long ago,_

_When I was young and free. _

_My heart was not yet taken. _

_I could just be me. _

_I grew and grew, _

_Into today. _

_But yesterday was not forgotten, _

_Tomorrow is yet another day. _

_My heart's now taken,_

_And though I tried to hide it. _

_My love was given away, _

_To another, bit by bit._

_Love and life, _

_Seem to fit so perfectly. _

_My love, my life, _

_I love you dearly."_

She smiled. It hardly made any sense to her, but the words were beautiful all the same.

She was still humming as she rounded a corner, nearly crashing headfirst into Haldir. She grinned sheepishly. "Sorry."

Haldir just smiled, shaking his head. "Try looking where you are going next time Anaróre."

"I will, promise!"

They parted, and carried on walking.

Anaróre hurried on down the path, and finally arrived at a clearing where she often practised archery. She was not surprised to see Legolas there. She grinned and silently entered.

He was firing arrow after arrow after arrow. Anaróre could sense he was agitated. She stood on the edge of the clearing, and watched slightly in awe. He _was _good. Hit centre almost every time.

"My Lady, if you wish to watch someone do archery, isn't there a contest you could go and see somewhere?" His sudden comment startled her. She had not realised he knew she was there.

"I merely came down here to practise archery myself my Lord. When I saw you were here, I decided to watch, just out of curiosity. People say that you are the best archer in Middle-Earth. I needed proof was all."

"And do you have that proof?" He turned to her, eyes glittering.

She smiled slightly. "Aye, I do."

"Care to join me? We could have a little contest of our own."

"Don't mind if I do. Don't you need new arrows though? Those will surely be blunt."

"I have plenty." He stepped aside, and she saw a neat pile of arrows on the floor beside him.

"Came prepared I see."

"Of course." He went and pulled all the used arrows out, chucking them down on the ground.

"Something on your mind my Lord?" she asked as he returned.

"Why do you ask?"

"I can sense your uneasiness. And you are wearing a constant frown, not to mention the way you were ruthlessly firing arrow after arrow into that poor target."

He smiled, and she came to the conclusion that, when he did smile, it changed his expression completely. He looked so different. Almost… friendly.

"I just have a few things on my mind. Archery helps me to clear it a little."

"I can understand that. That is why I do it so often."

"How long have you been doing archery?"

"As long as I can remember. I have faint memories of bugging my parents for my first bow."

"Same. Adar would get so mad at me. You can go first."

She smiled, and lined up. Notching an arrow to the string, she let her body relax. Getting in line as best she could with the target, she fired. It hit centre.

"Nice shot," Legolas complimented.

"Now please don't go and get me all downhearted by splitting my arrow in two," she told him "Haldir always does that to me, and it isn't fair."

"I'll see," he replied, smiling mysteriously. He lined up, and Anaróre couldn't help noticing just how good he looked with a bow and arrow. She could tell he was well toned.

He fired, and it landed neatly beside hers. She grinned. "My turn again!"

They competed all afternoon, with Legolas ending up the winner. But it was only a friendly, and Anaróre was not too disappointed. "I think I did quite well personally," she said as they removed their arrows.

"You did do very well. Apart from that one arrow…"

"I was distracted!"

"Distractions happen. It was only a bird, and there was no need for the arrow to end up at the top of a tree, about fifty yards to the right of the target!"

She scowled. "Yeah, well. If I'm ever in battle, I might get distracted, fire the arrow that way by mistake, and if luck is on my side, it will hit an enemy who is advancing from that direction."

Legolas laughed, and she grinned. She had managed to make him laugh a couple of times, and she was pleased about it. He had such a nice laugh; so gentle and full of pure happiness. But there was a tinge of sorrow behind the joy, and she knew what it was about.

"Head clearer now?" she asked as they left the clearing together.

"Much more so. You?"

"Yep. But mines always full of thoughts and memories anyway. Mostly useless stuff that I've forgotten by the next day. But I like to have a clear head. Otherwise it feels…heavy."

"You say the funniest things," he told her.

"I'm just different."

"I can see that."

"It's good to be different. I don't want to do what everyone else does, look how everyone else looks. I want to be me, Anaróre, an individual. That's my favourite word."

"Individual?"

"Yes. Because it describes me just about perfectly."

"You can say that again. But I like you like that. You're right; it is good to be yourself, have your own mind. I'll stand by that."

"Thank you. Now, I have to go this way, and you that way." They had come to a fork in their path.

"I guess I'll be seeing you around then," he said softly.

"Yeah. Are you going to the feast and dance thing the day after tomorrow?"

He nodded. "You?"

She screwed her nose up. "Haven't got a choice, I have to go. My parents are so bloody high up in Elven society, they have to attend all these public balls and feasts and stuff. So naturally, I have to be dragged along as well."

"It'll be fine."

"No it won't. It never is for me. I have been to so many, I'm sick to death of them."

"Hello, I'm a Prince, remember? Think how many I've been to."

She winced. "Ooh, nasty thought there."

"So…you'll be wearing a dress?"

She pulled a face. "Unfortunately. And please don't make fun of me."

"Of course I won't. Why would I?"

"Because everyone else seems to. When I turn up in a dress, it's the perfect excuse for them to mock me. Its not nasty mocking of course, it's just so…"

"Unfair?"

"I guess that's the word. Anyway, I'll see you there then."

"Ok." He smiled once more, then set off down the path back to the Fellowship's camp.

She grinned at his retreating back. Her first thoughts about him had been wrong. He wasn't just another stuck-up, snotty-nosed Prince who thought he was better than everyone else was. He was a genuinely nice person. And she felt she wanted to get to know him better. She made her way back home.

* * *

**Ah, another chapter done and dusted. See y'all soon for chapter 3! **

**_Faerlain. _**


	3. My Word

**Woo, thanks for all the reviews! Most of you seem to like it, that's good. I really appreciate them all. Thanks very much. **

**Ok, so here's chapter 3 of Beauties. I have to admit, Anaróre is getting kinda Mary-Sueish. Sorry… **

**It's just the way it's worked out. I'll see what I can do. **

**_Faerlain _**

* * *

****

**Vera-Sabe – Wow! Now that is what you call a review! I understand what you mean about the relationship between Legolas and Anaróre going too fast. And have I updated quickly enough for you? Cos I kinda fear your wrath… **

**It'll be cool if you do go look at me other stories I would be very much obliged. Ta! Thanks for reviewing. **

**Rayame325 – I don't expect he does like wearing dresses! Lol. Glad you liked it! Thanks for reviewing. **

**Sanosuke Hidane – Woo, positive feedback! Maybe Legolas has PMT. You never know! Lol Thank for reviewing. **

**Ms. Unknown – Glad you liked the start. Thanks for reviewing. **

**So I am – Cheers to you too! Thanks for reviewing. **

**Dandy Dan – Well sorry! **

**Antiquiya – Well you certainly know how to put a girl in her place don't you? Not being rude or anything. I completely understand about what you said. But really, this is just fiction. I know that Tolkien deserves respect, and I do respect him, greatly, for he was an amazing man. But personally, I haven't actually seen any other fics with this storyline. The idea just came to me and I wrote it down. I take Lord of the Rings seriously, but I just like to make up my own stories based around the storyline. To keep exactly to the plot is respectful in many ways, but surely changing it a bit isn't totally bad? **

**Ok, long reply to a long review! You're probably not even gonna see this because you're probably not reading any more of Beauties, but thanks anyway for your review, and I have taken what you sad into careful consideration. At least you weren't rude. **

**DaydreamingTurtle – Anaróre is great and I love her! Quite a few people don't but that's up to them. Thanks for reviewing. And you sound nice and individual, just like me! **

**Tiara Shin – This is soon. Yeah, long wait yet aain1 Sorry. I'm completely bogged under with work, no joke. Eww… pea soup! Hi Haldy! _Both wave. _Thanks for reviewing, and speak soon. **

**Mesozoic Flower – Haldir is a dude! Lol. Mmm…toned… Thanks for reviewing! **

**merrymagic26 – You liked the song? Ok, cool! Took me ages! Thanks for reviewing. **

**ElvenStar5 – I liked that bit too! Thanks for reviewing. **

**Orlando****'s Hot Chick – You keep the name! Someone has to have it. And I guess you deserve it. Thanks for reviewing. **

**_Chapter 3: My Word._**

**__**

The next day, Anaróre was looking for Andúnë. But no matter where she looked, she couldn't find her anywhere. She finally gave up, and sat beneath a mallorn, examining her bow.

Merry and Pippin were also wandering around. The rest of the Fellowship were all off doing their own thing. Aragorn and Boromir were sparring together, Frodo and Sam were taking a walk together somewhere, Gimli was watching Aragorn and Boromir, giving hints and tips, and Legolas had completely disappeared.

"He's probably practising his archery Pip," Merry told his cousin. "You know what he's like."

"I know, but I want to hear another one of his stories."

"Stop harassing him all the time. He needs time alone as well you know."

Anaróre heard voices getting nearer. She stood, and peered around the tree. She grinned. Hobbits!

She waited for them to reach her, and then stepped into their path and smiled at them. "Hello little masters," she said cheerily. "Walking alone today?"

"Yes miss," one of them replied, bowing his head to her. "Everyone else seems to be busy."

"Well, I'm all alone. Why don't we go for a walk together? I want to hear all about the Shire."

Their faces lit up. "Of course miss," the other replied. "We'd love to tell you about the Shire."

"Great, well let's go then!"

They walked down the path together, and the two young Hobbits launched into tales of their homeland. Anaróre listened intently, asking many questions, and answering any of theirs.

They eventually came to a small clearing, and there, they sat down to rest. It was then the Hobbits turn to ask all the questions, about Anaróre, Lothlórien, and Elves in general. She answered them all as best she could, laughing at some of their responses.

"Its such a beautiful place here my Lady," the one called Merry said as they were sat down. "I would love to come here again."

"Maybe, after this War, you will be able to," she told him, smiling. "I know you would be most welcome."

"Both of us?" Pippin asked.

She nodded. "Of course. We can't just have one of you two. You come as a duo, a team. One is not complete without the other."

They laughed. "Do you have a best friend Lady Anaróre?" Merry asked.

"Yes, she is called Andúnë. But I have absolutely no idea where she has disappeared to. I haven't seen her for days."

"Does she go out on patrol?"

"Occasionally, but I know she definitely isn't out there today. Because I would be with her if she was. We never go alone, not with all the male Elves around." She grinned. "Get my meaning?"

They grinned back. "Aye, we do," Pippin answered. "Well, if Lady Andúnë is anything like you Miss, then I'm sure she is very nice."  
"Aww, thank you Pippin!" She placed a soft kiss on his tiny cheek. Then to be fair, she gave one to Merry as well. They all laughed together again.

* * *

Take…notch…aim...fire…take…notch…aim…fire…take…notch…aim…fire…

Arrow after arrow embedded itself deep into the target Legolas was ferociously firing at. His pace never altered, his speed not faltering. He stood like a statue, the only movement being his arms reaching for arrows, or pulling the bowstring back. His eyes were slightly squinted as he focused on the centre of the target, that being his aim.

Soon his quiver was empty, and he finally stopped. He lowered his bow, letting it drop to the ground. He sunk to his knees, and knelt there, the only sound being his breathing, slow and heavy. He shut his eyes, blocking out the sunlight. His hands clenched into fists at his sides, and he forced himself to try and relax.

* * *

Legolas did not realise he had passed out until he felt cool hands touch his forehead. He could feel someone supporting him round his shoulders, and their other hand was placed upon his forehead. He gradually opened his eyes.

It was the maiden, Anaróre. She smiled softly at him. "Gave me quite a fright there Legolas. Just slumped to the ground as I was walking by."

"Wh…what?"

"Shh, don't try and speak. Conserve your energy."

"But…I don't understand." His throat felt dry, and his head was pounding.

"You were knelt here, and as I walked by, I saw you collapse onto your side. You've been out for about ten minutes."  
"Anyone else see?"

"Only Andúnë. She's gone to fetch my mother; she's a healer. Don't worry, no one else will know, I promise." She helped him to sit up a little more. "Better?"

He nodded. "Hannon lle." He looked at her, rubbing his temples. "I was just…"

"Practising your archery? I can see that." She pointed at the arrow-filled target. "Bit of a waste of arrows, don't you think?"

He grinned. "I can always make some more." He frowned. "I have no idea why I passed out, just like that though."

"Naneth might know. Here she is."

Legolas saw Brithil walking towards him, with another Elf right behind her. "I'm fine," he assured her, smiling as she knelt down beside him.

"I'll tell you if you're fine or not Prince," she told him sharply, raising an eyebrow at him. She then proceeded to check his pulse, feel his forehead, check his temperature.

"Honestly, I just felt a little dizzy...."

"It was something more than that, and you know it," she answered. "I think we should take you to the healing ward…"

"No! I can go back to the camp. I'm ok, really."

She shook her head defiantly. "If my daughter hadn't have found you, goodness for how long you would have lain there. No, you need a proper checking over."

He started to protest, but one look from the healer made him close his mouth. He looked meekly at Anaróre who was smiling. "Do as she says," she advised him. "Trust me, it always works out better that way."

"Right." She helped him to his feet, and Andúnë fetched his bow. They left the arrows in the target, and made their way to the nearest healing ward. Anaróre had her arm round Legolas' waist for support, even though he kept assuring her he was perfectly able of walking alone.

They arrived, and he was sat down on a bed. Brithil disappeared to fetch another healer, and so the two girls stayed with him. "What's wrong Legolas?" Anaróre asked, genuinely concerned.

He shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe…maybe it was something to do with…"

She nodded. "I know, I can guess what you're trying to say." She paused, and then covered his hand with hers. Andúnë raised an eyebrow. "Don't worry," she soothed. "It'll be ok."

He smiled back weakly, nodding. "Maybe. I hope you're right."

For the next hour, he found himself fussed over by the Lothlórien healers. He wanted Anaróre to stay and talk, but she and Andúnë had to be somewhere. So he found himself alone. Again.

Why had he collapsed like that? And for Anaróre to find him! _How _embarrassed was he? Someone else was bound to find out, and then it would be all over Lothlórien. Thranduil would be ashamed of him.

Was it grief? Or something else? He had encountered death before, comrades had fallen in battle, people he knew had sailed over the Sea to Valinor, but this…this was completely different, and he knew it. This was something much more powerful, more dangerous. He had suffered through grief in the past, but he had never passed out, or even felt ill. And he found he was scared.

What if he had been with the other members of the Fellowship? And what if they hadn't reached the Golden Woods yet and he had collapsed?

"Stop fretting," he heard Brithil say. He looked up at her. "You're thinking about how it happened, what it was."

"Well, yes. I want to know what's wrong with me."

She smiled and sat beside him. "Nothing is wrong with you, not really. You're just grieving and are…very tired. You haven't been resting properly." She felt his forehead.

"Of course I have," he argued, pulling away from her touch. "You really do not have to fuss like this. I feel perfectly fine, and am quite able of walking back to my friends. For one thing, they will be wondering where I am."

"Oh I doubt it," she disagreed, taking his wrist and checking his pulse. He didn't bother pulling away this time. "This is like home to you. Elves everywhere. They'll just think you're off with them, enjoying yourself."

"Well it isn't home," he told her firmly. "Lothlórien is very beautiful, but very different to Mirkwood."

"I know."

"How do you know?"

"I've been there."

"When?"

"Oh, a long time ago now." She smiled again, placing his hand back onto the blankets. "When I was much younger. It eventually led me to meet Silim, Anaróre's father. He is from Lothlórien you see. I however, am from Mirkwood. And I had training in your father's palace as a healer for a long while. He was a young guard from Lothlórien, bringing messages. We met, fell in love, and I moved here with him."

Legolas raised an eyebrow. "Anaróre has Mirkwood blood in her veins?"

"Aye. We think she has inherited her stubbornness from her grandfather. My father was a fearsome warrior, but he fell in battle many years ago. And then my mother sailed over the Sea, as living in Mirkwood with the memories was too painful. Silim saved me from following her." She smiled as she went over the memories. "Yes, Adar was a Mirkwood Elf through and through. Very brave, very stubborn, and very handsome."

Legolas laughed softly. "Your daughter's stubbornness could well be useful one day," he told her.

It was Brithil's turn to raise an elegant eyebrow. "Useful? If you say so."

He grinned, and decided to keep the subject on Anaróre. "How old is Anaróre?"

"Just coming up to 2,500 years."

"Young then."

"Yes. Silim was hoping, that the older she grew, as she matured, the more willing she would be to accept our wishes. But it would seem his hopes are fading fast. Nothing will get that girl into a dress."

Legolas laughed. "She obviously finds a tunic and leggings more comfortable."

"Aye, but it is not proper for a lady to wear a tunic and leggings. She should just accept the fact she is female, and have to wear a dress."

"There are a lot of ladies in Mirkwood that wear tunics and leggings. When they go out on patrol and riding."

"I know. I used to myself. But…Silim cannot seem to grasp the fact that Anaróre seems to have more Silvan blood than Lórien."

"It might come in useful!" He scowled. "It is my duty to stick up for my land!"

She laughed. "I am not slandering Mirkwood Legolas. Do not worry; I am in full agreement with you." She smoothed out a few creases in her skirt, and it seemed to Legolas that she was a little nervous or anxious. "I do miss Mirkwood," she continued. "It was my birthplace, and I shall always look upon it as home. But…I had to leave, for various reasons."

"I understand," he replied, nodding.

Why is she telling me all this?

"Legolas…you do not mind me calling you that do you?" He shook his head. "Legolas…can you look after her for me?" She looked at him, lowering her voice and biting her lip.

"What do you mean?" He was utterly confused.

"Look after her. I…have been thinking for a long while, and have come to a decision. I want to visit Mirkwood one last time before I leave, and then I will sail over to Valinor. I need to know she is in good hands."

"But…why? There is no need for you to go yet, surely?" They were still talking in hushed tones. "And what of Silim, your husband? Does he know of your plans?"

She shook her head. "No, not as yet. I do not think he wishes to leave these shores just yet. But I have too many memories. I need healing; healing that only the Havens can bring. No healer in Lothlórien, Mirkwood, or Rivendell can cure my pains. I have been waiting, waiting ever since Anaróre was born, to go. I decided to wait until she was old enough to understand my reasons, and able to more or less look after herself. But…she may choose to travel to Mirkwood. If indeed she does, please look after her."

"Of course I will. But are you completely, 100 certain about this? Once you leave, there is not turning back."

"I know that, I do, and I also know that this is what I must do. Trust me Legolas."

He paused, then slowly nodded. "Very well. But you must tell your family, and soon."

"I will." She took hold of his wrist as another healer came over. "I think you are well enough to go back to your camp now my Lord," she said, smiling and raising her voice back to normal. "I shall fetch someone to escort you back, just in case. Just take things easy, rest a while. And no one will know about this, I promise. You have my word."

"Thank you Brithil." He stood up and took hold of his bow and quiver. "And remember this," he told her as she led him to the exit of the healing ward. "Time is always ticking by us. Use the seconds wisely." He smiled and left.

She smiled at his retreating back. Yes, Anaróre would be safe with him if she ever went to Mirkwood. She had complete faith in the young Prince. She turned, and went back inside.

* * *

**That chapter was a tad longer. I think… **

**Thanks again for all your reviews. My replies might be getting a bit shorter from now on, as I don't have a lot of time to update nowadays. I'm not being rude, just…rushed! **

**_Faerlain _**


	4. Determination

**Just before I start, I'll just say that I have been ill this week-end. I got bored, so wrote. So apologies if this chapter is rubbish. My brain wasn't really functioning properly as it was poorly. **

**Bloody flu…**

**Woo, Xmas is almost here! I'm giving out all my pressies at school tomorrow. Gonna be well fun. Might update again before Xmas, but I'm not sure. But if I don't… **

**HAVE A GREAT CRIMBO EVERYBODY!!!!**

**_Faerlain _**

* * *

****

**Elerrina – I hate being rushed. And having time to yourself is great! You sound far too busy for my liking! I really hope this doesn't turn out too predictable. Fingers crossed! Thanks for reviewing. **

**Antiquiya – I always take the reviews seriously. I appreciate what people have to say about my fiction. And long reviews are great! Sorry this reply is rather short; I don't have a lot of time. But thank you so much for reviewing. Hope the rest of the story goes ok for you. **

**Rayame325 – Yeh, poor Leggy! Thanks for reviewing. **

**Ms. Unknown – Good and sweet? Great combo! Thanks for reviewing. **

**Pando, Hero and Athena – Cool name! Or is it names? Are there three of you? Hope I updated quick enough. Thanks for reviewing. **

**DaydreamingTurtle – Hmm, I wonder! Master and Commander is great! Billy Boyd was in it! I love him! Thanks for reviewing. **

**Tiara Shin – More bouncing! Crazy gal. Where do you find all the energy? Not the pea soup AGAIN! _Both wave. _I can't take much time on relying tonight. Hope you're both well. We're fine. _Wink, wink nudge, nudges. _Thanks for reviewing. **

**Orlando****'s Hot Chick – Yay! Goody gumdrops! Thanks for reviewing. **

**Vera-Sabe – Woooooow, loooooooong review! _Gapes. _Ta very much! And all those compliments were just…whoosh! Was like having a huge dose of caffeine! Yeah, Author Alert! And Faves! _Does happy little jig. _And I have taken into contemplation your Legolas/Anaróre thing. Doesn't mean I'm gonna take any notice of ya though!! Teehee… **

**Thanks for reviewing sweety. **

* * *

**_Chapter 4: Determination._**

**__**

"Naneth…"

"No arguments. And it suits you Anaróre."

"No it doesn't. I look…feminine."

Brithil laughed. "Darling, you are a young lady after all. "

"Yes, but I don't have to look like one!"

"Look, just stand up straight. You've got to wear it, so you might as well get used to the fact."

"But the feast doesn't start for at least two hours."

"It takes a girl time to get ready. I'm going to make you look absolutely stunning. Now, take the dress off."

"But you just said…!"

"I know what I said, but you need to wash your hair. And we don't want the dress getting wet. Go on, go and wash your hair."

Anaróre sighed and stomped through to the bathroom. Her mother was far too fussy for her liking. She eased the dress off over her head, and proceeded to wash her hair.

"And do it properly Anaróre!" she heard her mother call through from the other room.

Ten minutes later, she re-emerged, a towel wrapped round her head, and the dress slung over one arm. Brithil sighed and took it off her, smoothing out the (to Anaróre's eyes), almost invisible creases.

"Now, let's get you looking absolutely stunning for the feast," Brithil smiled, sitting her daughter down and started rubbing her hair dry with the towel.

* * *

"I just want to go back to bed."

"Legolas, it is not that bad."

"But I'm…tired!"

Aragorn raised an eyebrow. "You? Tired? I don't think so." He laughed.

Legolas sighed and swirled the dark liquid around in his goblet. "I just…I don't want to be here."

"The ladies will start arriving soon. Then you'll think differently."

"I don't think so somehow. I've never liked these dinner and dance things."

"You've clearly never been to a Lothlórien dinner and dance. You'll enjoy it, I promise."

Legolas just snorted in disagreement, and carried on watching the wine churn about in the goblet. "Too much like home," he muttered under his breath.

There were several tables set out in the huge clearing in the centre of Lothlórien. All were covered with white cloths, and laid with cutlery and dishes filled with food. The Fellowship had an entire table to themselves, but Legolas would probably go and sit with some other Elves later on.

But the women were yet to arrive. All the males were ready and waiting. Legolas could see Haldir and his brothers, as well as Lord Celeborn and a number of others he recognised.

The clearing suddenly went very quiet. Legolas looked up, and saw the first women entering. And he had to admit; they had done a pretty good job of making themselves look good for the male part of the gathering.

But he was not interested. He purely wanted to be alone. The food and drink was bound to be nice, the music lovely, but he was just not in the mood. He looked back at the wine.

"Legolas, look!" Aragorn nudged him. Legolas sighed and looked up. His jaw nearly hit the floor.

Anaróre, her mother, and Andúnë had just entered in a crowd. Yet they stood out all by themselves. All three of them looked striking. But he could not keep his eyes off of Anaróre.

She looked so…different. More feminine. Her light blonde hair was wavy, falling right down to her waist. He hadn't even known it _was _that long. She wore a light blue dress, cut low at the neck, with wide ended sleeves. It was adorned with darker blue lace leaves, scattered all over the material. She wore a necklace, and he could see it was in the shape of a mallorn leaf, and a tiny crystal glittered in one corner. She was barefoot, and kept her head slightly bowed.

"Shut your mouth Legolas, you look like a goldfish."

He turned and gave Aragorn the evilest glare he could manage. Aragorn just laughed. "You're staring. It's rude to stare at a lady."

"Can you blame me?"

Aragorn looked over at Anaróre. "No, I can't say that I can. She looks incredible." He grinned and turned back to the Prince. "And she's all yours."

"No, I never…"

"It's so obvious Legolas! You're in love." He added the last bit in a whisper.

"I am not in love."

"You are! That's so sweet."

"I am not in love!" He punched the Ranger on the shoulder.

Aragorn just punched him straight back. "I can see little love hearts fluttering about all over the place…"

"Shut up!"

"Get some red roses, ladies love red roses…"

"Aragorn…"

"Not forgetting white wine. Many prefer it to red."

"Aragorn, I'm warning you…"

"And jewellery. The ladies can't resist a man who gives them jewellery…"

"Shut it!" He gave Aragorn a teasing backhand around the face.

Aragorn hit Legolas' leg in return. "Sorry Legolas, but its so much fun!"

"What, mocking me?"

"No, just seeing you in love. You're getting all soft and soppy. I thought you hadn't threatened Gimli a lot lately…"

"Aragorn, listen to me." He turned and fixed his gaze upon the man beside him. "I. Am. Not. In. Love. With anyone. I like Anaróre, but not in that way. Ok?"

Aragorn scowled and sat back against the back of his chair, crossing his arms. "Fine. But I like teasing you! You don't get as angry as the twins!"

"Well, there are two of them."

"True." He was silent for a moment, watching Anaróre talk to Haldir.

"I still think you love her."

"Aragorn!"

* * *

"There are so many people!"

"Don't worry Ana. We'll be fine."

"'Dúnë, I'm scared."

"Of what?"

"I don't know!"

The two of them laughed. Andúnë passed her friend a goblet of wine. "Drink this, and relax."

"How do you expect me to relax? You know how self-conscious I am."

"Ana, you look amazing, trust me. Your mother has done a great job."

"For once."

They laughed again. "Seriously Ana, don't get so wound up. I've already seen a few people looking at you."

"Probably in surprise and utter shock."

"No, with interest."

"Yes, interested in why I am wearing a dress!"

"No! Ana, you seriously need help." She grinned. "You should wear a dress more often it suits you."

"But you know what I'm like," she whined.

Andúnë nodded. "That I do." She looked around. "There, go and see Haldir. He won't tease you."

"I'm perfectly fine here with you thank you very much."

"Yes, but I'm going to go and talk to Amdir. Have fun Anaróre." She started to walk away.

"Andúnë, don't you dare leave me! 'Dúnë, that's not fair!"

Her friend didn't reply, just started talking to her cousin.

Anaróre swore under her breath. There was nothing else for it. She would have to walk through the crowd, over to Haldir's table. She took a deep breath, swallowed the rest of her drink, and eased her way through the multitude of people.

She could feel eyes watching her as she made her way along. She ignored everyone's gaze, and fixed her own eyes on Haldir's back, determined to reach his table before someone caught up with her.

"Anaróre."

She turned at her name. She smiled gently at the Prince. "Evening Legolas."

Legolas smiled back, and swallowed. Why did he all of a sudden feel nervous? "Come and sit with us if you wish. I saw Andúnë desert you earlier, and wondered if you fancied some different company from the usual crowd."

"Yes, the evil little…" She scowled at her friend's back, then turned back to him, smiling. "I would like that very much. Thank you."

"No problem." He held out his arm to her. "Come, we are just over here."

"Who is 'we'?" she asked as they walked through the crowd.

"The Fellowship. We got given our own table. Aragorn is trying to get as many maidens as he can to sit with us, to 'make up the room'. He just wants to look popular."

She laughed. "That's understandable. He obviously needs some more friends. Perhaps he does not have many?"

Legolas laughed. "No, he's been stuck with us for too long." They reached the table, and Legolas let her sit down. He sat beside her. "Everyone, this is Anaróre. You might remember her."

"Aye, I remember the young lassie," Gimli said gruffly from behind his goblet. He raised it to her. "Good evening to you Miss."

"Evening Master Gimli."

"Anaróre!"

She grinned at the two Hobbits. "Merry, Pippin."

They slid down out of their seats and hurried over to her. "You're eating with us tonight?" Merry asked.

"Yes, is that ok?"

"That's brilliant!" Pippin exclaimed, the grin running from one side of his small face to the other.

"Sit next to me," she told him, pulling the chair out. He jumped up, and Merry sat on his other side. She turned, smiling to Legolas. He gave her a questioning look. "I met them yesterday whilst walking. We talked for quite a while."

"I see." He leaned forward to talk to Pippin. "When were you two left alone then?"

"Yesterday morning. You had disappeared somewhere, Aragorn and Boromir were practising their sword skills with Gimli watching, and Frodo and Sam had gone off for a walk. We were stuck with each other." Merry screwed his nose up in a way that Anaróre found extremely adorable. "Not that we minded. We found Lady Anaróre anyway and talked with her all morning."

"And then I met you in the afternoon," she said to him.

He sat back and picked up his goblet again, swirling the liquid round. Aragorn, without even turning away from his conversation with Boromir, grabbed it out of his grasp and placed it just out of his reach. Legolas punched his back, and Aragorn hit him on the leg.

"Don't start all that again laddie," Gimli warned the Elf, grinning through his bushy beard.

Legolas raised his eyebrow. Anaróre had noticed he tended to do that a lot. "What do you mean, 'start all that again'?"

"You know very well what I mean. I was watching you two earlier."

"I…"

"No, no arguments laddie. Watching you spin that goblet round was making the rest of us feel quite dizzy."

Legolas just stared at the Dwarf for a moment, then sighed, defeated. "Fine."

Anaróre had watched the entire exchange with curiosity. Something was up, and she wanted to know what. Legolas didn't seem very… happy. Rather forlorn and tired.

"Legolas," she said softly, placing her hand over one on his. "Is something the matter?"

He shook his head. "No, don't worry. I'm just…"

"Tired?"

He nodded. "I don't know what has come over me these past couple of days."

"Don't worry about it. After a few days good rest, you'll be back to your normal self."

He stared at the table for a moment, then looked up at her. "You're probably right. Look; let's forget all that happened yesterday. Let's have fun tonight." He looked her up and down, and Anaróre suddenly felt very awkward again. "You look…amazing by the way."

"You think so?" Her cheeks were growing warm.

He nodded. "Beautiful. Absolutely beautiful."

"Don't say it too loud. People might hear." She could feel the blood rushing to her cheeks.

"There's no need to be embarrassed Anaróre. It's only the truth."

"But it's a dress!"

"A very nice dress too I might add." He grinned, and Anaróre felt slightly better. "You'll be dancing with me later."

"I don't know, I…"

"Yes, you will. No excuses. After some food and drink, we'll be first out on that floor."  
"You dare!"

He laughed. "Ok then, maybe not first. Second?"

She playfully slapped his arm.

* * *

**Well there you have it. Next chapter should be up pretty soon cos the school hols begin on Friday! YES!!!!!**

**Ah hem... _Regains composure and dignity. _**

**_Faerlain_**


	5. Listen

**MERRY XMAS!!!!!!!!! **

**If I have time, I'll put two chapters up. But time is something I still don't have a lot of, so bear with me guys!! **

**_Faerlain_**

* * *

****

**Ms. Unknown – Teehee, I like that side of Aragorn. Helps get rid of the tension surrounding their quest and so on. He's a dude. Thanks for reviewing. **

**moonlight and starlight – Yay!! I'm glad you're enjoying it. Thanks for reviewing.**

**Tiara Shin – Teehee!!! We so lucky! MARZIPAN!!!! SUGAR!!!! HYPERNESS!!!! _Wave. _**

**Yes wink, wink nudge, nudge! Exactly!! Teehee, typicalness! Thanks for reviewing. **

**Rayame325 – Luckily! Thanks for reviewing. **

**Elerrina – Out of character is cool though! Teehee holidays! Thanks for reviewing. **

**Orlando****'s Hot Chick – Thanks very much and thanks for reviewing. **

**DaydreamingTurtle – Yay, holidays!!!!! They ruuuuule! Where you live then? It's kinda cold here too. I've updated before Xmas! Thanks for reviewing. **

* * *

**_Chapter 5: Listen._**

**__**

The music was slow, the dancers equally. The light was fading and the first few lamps were being lit around the clearing. The water of the fountain sparkled in the silver glow of Lothlórien. All the tables and chairs had been pushed to the sides to make more room for dancing.

From their seats, Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn watched the festivities with soft smiles. "At least everyone is enjoying themselves," she said to her husband.

He nodded in agreement. "This was a good idea."

"All we need now is fireworks." She faced him, smiling.

He smiled back. "Aye, some of Mithrandir's fireworks would have been nice."

Anaróre leant her head against Legolas' chest as they spun slowly on the spot. One hand was held in his, and the other lay against his back. His other arm held her round the waist close to him.

"Tonight hasn't been so bad after all," she whispered.

"No, it hasn't," he agreed, smiling. He glanced over at where Aragorn was sat, and saw the Man grinning at him. He scowled and quickly returned his gaze back to in front of him.

"I didn't know you could dance so well," she said.

"I have had a lot of practice."

She laughed lightly. "I expect you have. I'm guessing that the practice is with the girls back in Mirkwood?"

"Got it in one. Handy hint for any male considering going to Mirkwood - don't. The female half doesn't leave us alone!"

She laughed again. "You're popular?"

He shrugged. "If you want to know if I'm popular, you're asking the wrong person."

"Do you have over five girls following you at once?"

"Yes, quite often."

"Then you're popular."

He laughed and pulled back a little to look into her eyes. "I was hoping the habit hadn't reached Lothlórien."

"You'd be surprised. The girls here can get quite competitive over the men."

"Oh well. I'll keep my knives with me at all times then."

"Where are they?"

"Back on my bed."

She sighed. "Not much use there are they!" She grinned and laid her head back against his chest. "Aragorn's watching us."

"Let him stare." He grinned to himself. "It's rude to stare at a lady." He would remind Aragorn of that later.

The music came to an end, and the dancers walked off to the sides. The pair fetched themselves a drink, and stayed by the drink table. "Does Aragorn tease you where women are concerned?" she asked, sipping her wine.

He nodded. "All the time. Just before you arrived, he was going on and on about finding me someone."

"We'll work on it."

He grimaced. "Please don't. I'm perfectly happy how I am."

She gave him a complacent look. "No one is ever happy alone."

"You seem to be coping alright."

"Yes well, I'm too young for a serious relationship yet."

He scoffed. "I do not think so. You're not much younger than I am."

"Oh yes? And how did you find out my age?"

"Your mother told me."

"She what!" She frowned. "Right, she's going to pay for that…"

He laughed. "Don't worry about it. I think she said you're just coming up to 2,500."

Anaróre nodded. "That's right."

"Well that's only…" He did a quick mental calculation. "Roughly 400 years younger than me."

"And you call that not much?"

"Well it isn't."

"True." She sighed. "I've always wished to be a little older. I don't know why. I'm just so fed up with everyone calling me young."

"But you are an adult. You've come of age, a long time ago now."

"Exactly. I'm not a child anymore." She smiled and straightened up. "Anyway, enough said about that. Let's talk about something more interesting. Tell me about Mirkwood!" Her eyes glittered. "I would love to visit Mirkwood one day."

"You would?"

"Definitely. It sounds amazing."

"Well, its just…Mirkwood."

"You're meant to be sticking up for it!"

He laughed. "I am. Ok, well, Mirkwood is…a wood. But not an ordinary wood. It's full of…magical and different things. Very unlike Lothlórien. Much darker and dangerous. Especially the southern end."

"Tell me about where you live. The palace or whatever it is. Caves and waterfalls, secret gardens and hidden doors!"

"Where did you hear all this?"

"My mother used to tell me stories as a child."

"Ah yes, I see. She's from Mirkwood originally, isn't she?"

"Yes. And it would be a dream come true to go there myself."

"Well, when the War is over…I'll take you, if you wish?"

"You will!"

"Of course. If you don't mind travelling with me that is. I can get rather grumpy on long horse rides…"

"Oh thank you!" She placed her drink down and hugged him tightly. "That would be wonderful," she whispered.

He placed his down as well and embraced her back. "No problem," he murmured.

"I knew it!" Gimli hissed to Aragorn. "He loves her!"

"It certainly seems that way my friend," Aragorn replied. They were watching Legolas and Anaróre with interest. "She's clearly very happy about something."

"Perhaps he has declared his love for her." Boromir had joined in the conversation.

Aragorn shook his head. "As far as I know, Legolas isn't _that_ forward."

The three of them laughed. "Well, whatever it is, she certainly looks pleased," Boromir added.

"I've heard that your father is very scary," she said after she had released him from her grip.

"Only to those who don't do as he says. Otherwise he is like any other person."

They left the drinks behind and walked around the perimeter of the clearing. Legolas took hold of Anaróre's hand and led her out of it, into the trees. "Where are we going?" she asked.

"I need to fetch my knives."

She laughed and let herself be pulled along. The pathway was deserted, as everyone was at the dance. She ran to walk alongside the Prince, and picked a small flower from the border.

"Hey, where did they go?" Gimli asked, suddenly noticing the two Elves had disappeared.

Aragorn looked up. "I don't know," he answered.

"They may have taken a walk," Boromir suggested.

"Ooh, a 'walk'," Gimli said, grinning.

They all laughed again.

"Here, give that to me," Legolas said, holding his hand out for the flower. She passed it to him, and he stopped walking. He pulled her round so she was facing him, and slipped it into her hair, just above the ear.

"There," he said proudly, letting a few blonde strands trickle over her shoulder. "Perfect."

There was a stream running along nearby, and Anaróre went to look at her reflection. "Hannon lle," she said, smiling over her shoulder at him.

He smiled back and stood crouched behind her. She was already on her hands and knees, looking at the water. She saw him appear by her left shoulder, and turned to him. He smiled and brushed a slender finger down one cheek. "You are beautiful," he whispered.

She felt her heart quicken in her chest. She swallowed and managed a nervous smile. "You…you think so?"

He nodded slowly, letting the finger travel up to tuck a stray blonde lock behind her ear. She shivered at the feather-light touch. "Everyone does Anaróre. You just don't realise it."

"I'm not _that _pretty. Rather…plain, really, when you look at it…me…"

One corner of his mouth curved upwards in a slanting smile. His hand cupped her chin and he looked deep into her eyes. "I _am _looking at you. And I'm saying you are more than plain or pretty. You're beautiful."

"Have you had too much wine? I think you have…"

"Why won't you let a person compliment you Anaróre?"

She blushed and twisted her head out of his grasp. "Because…"

"Because why? I don't understand." He turned her head back to face him.

"Just because!" She shrugged. "I don't know. It's…embarrassing."

"Embarrassing?"

"Yes. People never compliment on the way I look, because of who I am. I'm Anaróre, the girl who wears male clothes."

"So? They suit you. As do dresses."

"So when I do make an effort, no one really recognises me."

"Sorry, but that's a load of crap."

She laughed. "Maybe."

"Have you ever thought that the reason they don't say anything, is because they're used to your beauty, and have no more kind words to give?"

"I don't think so somehow Legolas. Occasionally, someone like Haldir will say 'I like that dress Anaróre, is it new?' or maybe even 'Changed your hairstyle Anaróre? It suits you'. But that's about the limit. I'm not used to compliments. That's it."

"Well maybe its time you started getting used to them." He stroked her cheek again. "Anaróre, look at me." She turned to face him. "Look at yourself. You are a remarkable person. I've never met anyone like you before. Strong-minded, determined, different. And that is what I like about you. You're different, but in a very good way. You know what you want, what you like and will fight for it. And you're extremely beautiful. Take note of what I am saying Anaróre. These are what you call compliments. And I am saying them from my heart."

She stared at him for a moment, and then sighed, looking back at the floor. "You really mean all that?" she asked softly.

"Yes," he replied. He took hold of her chin, tilted her face up, and kissed her.

She stiffened, then relaxed as the kiss developed. She felt Legolas' arm slip round her waist, and the other hold her head against his. Her own hands travelled up over his shoulders and trickled through the golden strands that spilled over.

Legolas gently pushed her down onto the grass and broke the kiss. She gazed up at him, finding herself getting lost in the depths of his eyes. "Legolas…"

"Shh." He placed a finger over her lips, then kissed her again. She returned it, letting her control go.

They parted again and Legolas nuzzled his cheek against hers, levering his body down onto the ground beside her. He pulled her into his arms, and lay on his back, staring up at the sky.

She sighed happily and followed his gaze. The stars were all out in force tonight, twinkling through the trees. Her hand lay atop of his on her abdomen and she absent-mindedly brushed his fingers. He tightened his grip slightly, and they lay there in silence, both trying to work out what was to come in the future months.

* * *

**Woo, they together! Though you probably should've guessed that I'd do something like that. Cos that's just typical me and I'm hyper and blabbering on…someone slap me! **

**_Legolas – SLAP!!! _**

**_Me – Not you! _**

**_Legolas – Heh heh… _**

**Anyways… **

**(Don't read this next bit if you don't want RotK Extended spoilt…)**

**MERRY XMAS TO EVERYBODY! Hope you all get what you want and MAKE SURE YOU GET ROTK EXTENDED!!! IT IS SOO FUNNY – MERRY AND PIPPIN RULE, AND GIMLI TRIES TO GET LEGGY DRUNK! **

**HAPPY NEW YEAR PPL! **

**_Faerlain_**


	6. When?

**I found the time for you my lovely readers! Merry Xmas again!**

**_Faerlain_**

* * *

****

**_Chapter 6: When?_**

**__**

"Be careful."

"I'll be fine, don't worry." He kissed her tenderly, stroking her cheek softly with one finger.

"I just want you to come back to me," she whispered.

He pulled her swiftly into his arms. "I will come back to you," he replied, burying his face in the blonde tresses. "I promise."

She clung to him like a child to its mother, biting back the tears. There were words she wanted to whisper, things she wanted to say, but couldn't find the courage. She wanted him to stay with her forever, not go off again, but…

"It'll be over before you know it," he assured her, pulling away and kissing the tip of her nose.

"Take this," she told him, reaching into her pocket and drawing out the mallorn leaf necklace. She unclipped it and placed it around his neck, letting the tiny crystal sparkle in the sunlight.

"Anaróre, I can't. Andúnë gave it to you…"

"Exactly. It is the most precious thing in the world to me, as are you. I want you to have it. Keep a piece of me wherever you go."

Legolas felt the tears stinging at the back of his eyes, and in case they fell, he pulled Anaróre in for another kiss so no one would see. "I love you Anaróre," he whispered. "And I always will." He lingered for a moment, then, wiping his eyes dry, walked over to the boat.

She stood there stunned for a second, and then tried to follow. But there were so many people; she couldn't push through. She had to tell him! She had to say those three little words that meant so much.

But by the time she had reached the shore, they had already gone. Tiny specks in the distance, gradually growing smaller and smaller. She sunk to her knees, crushed.

A hand on her shoulder brought her out of her daydream. She looked up into Haldir's face. "Come on Anaróre," he said softly. "He'll be back soon."

"I never told him," she told him a choked sob.

"Told him what?" He crouched down beside her.

She looked back at the river as the three boats disappeared completely from view.

"I never told him I loved him."

* * *

Its dark tonight. No stars out?

He sat up and walked over to the window. Looking out, he saw the sky over Edoras was more or less blank and dark. No, no stars were out tonight. He couldn't even see a moon from where he was.

Legolas turned and went back to his bed. Sitting on the edge, he pulled the necklace out from under his tunic. He undid the clasp and held it in the palm of his hand. The crystal appeared black, along with everything else in his room. He closed his fingers over it and held it to his lips. Shutting his eyes, he let his mind drift back to his days in Lothlórien, with Anaróre…

There was a knock at his door, and his eyes snapped open, the memories fading. He quickly put the necklace back on and called for whomever it was to enter.

Aragorn poked his head round the door. "Hungry?"

"No."

"Thirsty?"

"No."

"Oh well." He went in and shut the door. A bottle of wine was produced form behind his back. "I am. Gimli's gone to get some food." He went and sat on the bed beside his friend. "If anyone can persuade the cooks for extra snacks, he can."

Legolas smiled and nodded. "Aye, that he can."

"Let's have some light in here." He left the bottle in Legolas' hands and lit a few lamps. "We don't really need glasses do we?"

"Doubt it. But I won't be touching that bottle after Gimli has drunk from it."

"He'll be getting some ale. You know what he's like about wine."

At that moment, the door opened, and Gimli stomped in, kicking it to behind him. "Here we go," he said gruffly, emptying his arms onto the bed. "Haven't got a clue what's here. The cook just gave me a load of different…stuff."

There was bread, fruit, something wrapped in cloth which was probably cheese, and some slices of dried meat. Gimli sat on the other side of Legolas. "And I got myself some real drink." He pulled a bottle out from inside his tunic, grinning.

Legolas laughed lightly. "And what is all this in aid of?" He looked from one to the other. "Well?"

"We thought you needed cheering up," Aragorn replied, uncorking the bottle and handing it to the Elf. "You have seemed very despondent of late. Have a drink, let go."

Legolas raised an elegant eyebrow, and put the bottle to his lips. The wine was typical human fare, but not bad as human wines went. He handed it back to Aragorn, who took a similar amount.

"Don't know why you two even touch that stuff," Gimli commented, tilting his head to the bottle clutched in Aragorn's hand. "Ale." He raised his own bottle. "Much better for you."

"I don't think so somehow," Legolas retorted, grabbing the wine and taking another large gulp.

"How do you know?"

"Because I do. Have you ever tried wine?"

"Yes. In Rivendell, and some other places. Have you ever tried ale?"

"No."

"Well then now is the time to try it." He held out the bottle to Legolas. "Go on."

"No thanks."

"Oh go on Legolas," Aragorn urged him on. "Just try a sip."

"Now you're ganging up on me!"

"Well if you just try a bit, we won't gang up on you anymore," Gimli pointed out, still holding the bottle out.

Legolas sighed. "I take it you're planning to get me completely drunk Aragorn."

"Yes. You're funny when you're drunk. And none of us have been drunk for a long time, so it's about time we were."

"Well, after that battle, I need alcohol," Legolas agreed. He took the bottle from Gimli's outstretched hand, looked at it hesitantly for a moment, and then raised it to his lips, swallowing a little.

"That is disgusting!" he said, pulling a face and handing the ale back to Gimli.

The other two laughed, "At least you've tried it now," Aragorn reminded him, letting him have a long drink of the wine to get rid of the ale taste. "Well done Legolas."

"If you say so."

The following morning, they were seated at a small table in the main hall, after woken up rather later than usual after the drinking. Aragorn and Gimli had slight headaches, but Legolas felt fine.

"My Lord." A maid came into the hall and addressed the King. "My Lord, some wine has gone missing from the cellar."

Legolas and Gimli both looked at Aragorn. He grinned sheepishly, and turned back to the as yet untouched food on his plate. All three minds turned to the hiding place of the four empty wine bottles. In a stack of hay beside the palace. They had just dropped them out of Legolas' window so no one would find them too soon.

They spent the rest of that day outside, away from the haystack.

* * *

"But it's been so long now…"

"Don't worry, he'll be fine."

"How can you be so sure?"

"You're the one who is meant to have all the faith in him, not me. And here I am, telling you he's going to be fine! Listen to me; he's a warrior, a strong, able-bodied fighter. He won't let anything get him, I promise. And I hardly know him!"

Anaróre smiled at her friend weakly. "Maybe you're right."

"No, I _am_ right. I know I am. I mean come on, look where he was brought up. Mirkwood. And you know how dangerous that place is. He has loads of training and experience behind him. He's in theMirkwood Army, he knows what to expect from his enemies, and he will be ready. Stop worrying."

Anaróre sighed. "I can't help it 'Dúnë. I just…" Her hand strayed to where her necklace usually hung. "I can't feel him anymore. It's as if he's gone so far…"

"He's a long way away Ana. And if anything bad had happened, you would know about it straightaway. Trust me; I was the one who gave you the leaf!"

Anaróre nodded. "It unnerves me though, not knowing whereabouts he is and if he's safe or not. I mean, he obviously is after what you just said, but I still have this…feeling, you know? That something isn't quite right."

"He'll be missing you, that's all. And fights worry everyone. No matter how many battles you have been in, no matter how many enemies you have slain, you always get butterflies before a fight. It's natural. Sure, Legolas has had a lot of experience in fighting, but he'll still be nervous about doing it all over again, know what I mean?"

"I s'pose. Like the first time we were on patrol and those Orcs attacked? That feeling."

"Exactly. It's a horrible feeling, but…" She spread her hands. "There you go."

Anaróre looked up at the sky. "When will I see him again?"

"When the War's over."

"But when will that be? A week, a month, a year, more than a year? Too long, however long." She looked back at the ground as they walked along.

Andúnë didn't say anything else. She did not know what to say anymore.

* * *

**I'm not writing all that stuff out again! Merry Xmas everybody and see you all very soon. **

**_Faerlain_**


	7. Help

**HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYBODY! **

**Hope you all had wonderful Christmas's! And I just know this year will be good. Hopefully… **

**But…a big DISASTER has happened. My computer broke and I have LOST EVERY SINGLE STORY! Some I have on disks and my mates comp etc, but most that I was currently working on are actually gone forever. So, there might not be many updates in the next few weeks till I get it all sorted and back working again! **

**It is highly annoying, cos I had over 30 poems, and I've lost half on them as well. **

**_Faerlain _**

* * *

**Pando, Hero, and Athena – Hey, I remember you! You reviewed a few chapters ago. Woo, you're still with me! That's always good to know. Glad you like it. Thanks for reviewing. **

**kaspa – Yay, that's cool! I'm really pleased you're enjoying it. Thanks for reviewing. **

**DaydreamingTurtle – Yes, she's worried. And so is Leggy. Cos Leggy is just cool! Bugger about being ill during Xmas! I got a big icky too. Bloody germs. Thanks for reviewing. **

**Ms. Unknown – Yes, they do. Thanks for reviewing. **

**moonlight and starlight – Two chapters for Xmas! Thanks for reviewing. **

**Tiara Shin – A Pippin New Year? Are you feeling ok? What have you and Haldy been up to now? Hmm… **

**Xmas songs! Can me and Leggy join in? Even though I can't sing to save my life. I'll just mime the words I think. It will be much more painless for everybody else! Thanks for reviewing. **

**Myri78 – Ahh, love is such a sweet thing…sometimes! Thanks for reviewing. **

**Black Spell – I'm glad you like it! Thanks for reviewing. **

**Orlando****'s Hot Chick – Sad and good can go together nicely though. Thanks for reviewing. **

**Mesozoic Flower – Hugs all round! Thanks for reviewing. **

**Rayame325 – Separation is awful! Thanks for reviewing. **

* * *

**_Chapter 7: Help._**

**__**

The days crawled by for Anaróre. Day after day, she held a hope inside her that her Prince would return. But in her heart, she knew she would most likely never see him again. Even if they did win the War, even if the Ring was destroyed, there would still be things that kept them apart. The miles for one thing. Once the Ring was gone, they would all be in Minas Tirith. That was miles and miles away. She had no possible way of getting there.

And would he even feel the same way about her after all this time? Perhaps his heart had hardened after seeing so much death and destruction. The feelings of love he had displayed to her when the Fellowship had stayed in Lothlórien would be no more than precious memories she was desperately clinging onto. Her gift of the necklace would mean nothing to him. He would either give it back to her or keep it as a keepsake.

She wandered through the woods like a lost child, seeking love but never finding it. Her heart was wherever he was, locked inside the crystal of the leaf. Following him, loving him, protecting him in a manner she did not. And she had never even told him she loved him.

And she did love him. More than anything she had ever loved before she had not realised you could feel so strongly about one person this way. If she had, perhaps she wouldn't have let herself fall into the trap of love so easily. But it was too late to turn back now. Her heart was well and truly captured, her soul shared with the Mirkwood Prince. He had said he loved her, said it to her face, kissed her, held her…

She blinked back the tears. It was no use crying anymore. There was no one around to see the tears. The one person she wanted was hundreds of miles away, maybe fighting, maybe resting, travelling, searching…goodness knows what. He might have met someone else along the way, and already forgotten all abut her.

But there were no other Elves that far south. Only mortals. And if he lost his heart to a mortal, just as Lúthien and Arwen had done…she shuddered. Then he really would be lost to her. Forever. He would become a mortal himself, wither away, die, lose his soul…

She smacked herself inwardly. She mustn't think like this. Legolas wasn't like that. He loved her and would return for her. She knew it in her heart. He wouldn't leave her, not now.

And she loved him.

* * *

"Urgh, my head…"

"You ok Legolas?"

"I'm fine. Don't worry. Bloody Orcs…"

Aragorn smiled at his friend. "You actually managed to get hurt?"

Legolas smirked at him, raising a hand to the cut on his forehead. "Yes, I did. Happy now?"

"Perhaps the bump knocked some sense into that blonde head of yours," Gimli told him, grinning.

"Shut up carrot head."

Aragorn laughed. "Alright you two, that's enough." He looked around them. "Look at the state of this place. It's a mess."

They followed his gaze. They were stood in the middle of the Pelennor Fields after the great battle, and yes, everything was a mess. More than a mess…

"A really big mess," Gimli agreed.

"Hadn't we better get into the City or something?" Legolas asked, wiping the blood away with his sleeve. "Some people will be wanting to talk to you Aragorn. And I do believe you've got some healing to do." He had just spotted Éomer carrying his sister into the City.

Aragorn followed the Elf's pointing finger and gasped. He ran over and started talking to Éomer in a hurried tone. He started following him into Minas Tirith.

"Where are the Hobbits?" Gimli asked.

Legolas looked around him. "I don't know…I can't see them anywhere!" They searched around.

"Pippin! Merry!"

"Where are you?"

"What if they got crushed?" Gimli asked in a whisper, kicking the side of a fallen Oliphaunt.

"Don't think like that," Legolas told him sternly. "They have to be here somewhere. You go that way, I'll look over here."

Gimli nodded, and followed the Elf's instructions for once. They looked under fallen bodies, of Men and Orcs alike. Searching for any sign of a large hairy foot, or a tiny sword…

"Pippin!" Legolas cried, finally spotting the tiny Hobbit lying on the floor. He ran over and placed a hand on the tiny shoulder.

Pippin was shaking, and when he looked up at Legolas, the Prince saw tears steaming down his face. "Me…Merry." He moved aside, and Legolas saw the other young Hobbit, covered in Pippin's cloak, eyes shut. He looked almost…dead.

"Let's get him into the City Pip," Legolas said soothingly. He easily lifted Merry into his arms, and Pippin followed him at a run as they hurried over to the gates. Or what was left of them.

"Gimli!" Legolas called. "Into the City, I've found them."

Soon the Dwarf had caught up with them, and, leaving Pippin with him, Legolas raced through the streets, making his way to the Houses of Healing as fast as he could. People watched him with disbelief as he sped along with the speed and grace of a deer, neatly dodging people, and fallen rocks, or anything else that got in his way. He was putting all his Elven abilities to use now, and hoped beyond hope they didn't let him down.

At long last he reached the House and hurried in, looking round for Aragorn. He was over by Éowyn's bed with Éomer, and both had grim expressions. "Aragorn," he called, laying Merry down on the nearest bed.

The Ranger turned, and seeing the small, frail body in Legolas' arms, strode over. "You found him then." It wasn't really a question.

"Yes. Pippin and Gimli are on their way up here. Pippin is distraught." He frowned. "You know what was near him?"

"No."

"A Fell Beast."

Aragorn looked up from checking the Hobbit over to stare at Legolas with confusion. "You mean…"

"And I was looking in the same area that Éomer had come from with Lady Éowyn. When she awakens, ask her about it. And Snowmane was there as well, King Théoden's horse. I did not have time to look, but I'm pretty sure…King Théoden was underneath his steed."

Aragorn closed his eyes briefly, and when he opened them again, they were full of pain and sorrow. Legolas placed a hand on his shoulder. "You stay here and take care of Merry. I'll go and see where Pippin and Gimli have got to." He turned and left.

He jogged at a leisurely pace back through the streets, and once again got the funny stares. He smiled to himself and kept his eyes sharp for any signs of the other two.

He met them halfway through the fourth circle, and told them what he had told Aragorn. He saw Pippin nodding. "Merry said something about that," he said quietly. "I didn't really take much notice, but when I saw the…thing, I realised what he meant." He looked up at the Elf. "Will he be ok?"

Legolas looked down at him and felt a wave of sorrow and care for the little one sweep over him, so deep it was almost nauseous. He stopped and took Pippin's hand in his own. "I'm pretty sure he will be Pip," he whispered "Aragorn is with him now, and trust me, that man is a miracle worker. Merry will be fine." He noticed Pippin's yawn, which the Hobbit tried to hide and smiled. "Come on, you're shattered." He picked him up and carried him the rest of the way.

* * *

"It's nothing Aragorn…"

"Legolas, you don't want a big ugly scar ruining your good looks now do you?"

"It won't scar…"

"It will if you don't let me treat it. Now sit still and stop acting like a five year old!" He pressed the cloth against Legolas' forehead, and the Elf winced slightly at the sting of the antiseptic.

"I'm not having a bandage," he muttered. "No matter what you say."

"Did I say you had to have one?" Legolas scowled at the Man and Aragorn just laughed. "Sorry Legolas. Nearly done." He washed it with clean water, then let it air-dry. "There, all done. Now it won't scar."

"How are the little ones?"

"Tired. But doing fine."

"And Lady Éowyn? What of her and Faramir?"

"Fine also. It was a good job you found Merry. He needed medical help, and fast."

"I ran all the way." He grinned, but it quickly faded back to neutral. "What happens now?"

"We will discuss it in a while, in the throne room. But I think I know what is going to happen."

"We're going to the Morannon?"

Aragorn nodded grimly. "Most likely. We need to occupy Sauron's gaze away from Frodo and the Ring. I see no other choice left open to us."

"I will follow you wherever you lead Aragorn, you know that."

He stood and walked over to the Ranger who was now stood by the window. Placing a hand on his shoulder, he whispered; "Everyone will. We will follow our leader along any path."

Aragorn turned and looked at his old friend with an expression of thanks and understanding. "Hannon lle melonin. Your words comfort me a little."

Legolas held Aragorn in a brotherly embrace. "Remember this Aragorn. I will always be here for you. I am not going to desert you after all this time."

Aragorn returned the embrace. "I know that Legolas. I know."

Behind them, the Sun began to set on the now empty Pelennor Fields, casting a blood red glow over everything around.

* * *

That night, his dreams were fitful. Hundreds of images flitted through his mind like a slideshow, scenes from his childhood, growing up in Mirkwood, people he had loved and lost, family, friends, lovers, enemies…

His father, his mother, his two younger sisters, his close bunch of friends back at home, Elladan and Elrohir, Arwen, Aragorn, Frodo, the entire Fellowship, all the other eight, staring at him with unreadable expressions on their faces, Anaróre…

At her face, full of pain and grief, he woke up, sitting upright, breathing heavily and sweating and shaking. He had seen things, bad things, terrible things that could happen to all those people, the people he cared abut, the people he loved. Their faces, silent screams, blood, tears, a dark red mist curling about him, around them, suffocating them, drawing them from beyond his reach. Their hands, reaching out to him, begging for him to save them. The fingers clawing at nothingness, their eyes, empty and lifeless, gazing at him, through him. Their hair, clinging to their skin, water, (or was it sweat and blood?), dripping from their bodies as they disappeared into the mist.

Then the screams started. Blood curdling, death screams, screams of pain and agony, ripping through his head, making his heart break and bleed. The crying, the sobbing, the screaming, and pleading. Cries for help, choked sobs, screams of pain, and pleas for mercy. He could hear them calling for him, begging him to rescue them.

But he couldn't help them all at once. There were too many. Family, friend, and lovers. How was he supposed to help them all at the same time? He felt himself being suffocated in the red mist, his own body being swallowed up, his soul ripping from his body, leaving nothing but an empty shell floating in darkness.

* * *

**I was bored. Decided to put a bit of…nightmarish things in. If that makes sense. **

**What I said earlier about my comp – this story is already finished. Just needs a bit of editing which I can do on another comp. Thanks for sticking with me so far guys. I appreciate it. **

**_Faerlain_**


	8. Does everyone know?

**Sorry I took so long to update! My computer was fixed on Thursday, so I'm getting it all sorted and tided up now. I did lose most stuff by the way, so apologies for long delays with updates. Thank you for being patient. **

**_Faerlain_**

* * *

****

**Pando, Hero and Athena – How could I forget someone with a name like yours! I missed the John Ross thing. Why, was it good? Did I miss something really cool? Typical! Thanks for reviewing. **

**Ms. Unknown – What do you mean by 'hmm…'? What have I done wrong? Sorry if I've offended you. Thanks for reviewing anyway. **

**DaydreamingTurtle – It was awful! But it's all better now. Just got to copy a few things up and transfer things from floppy to hard drive…grrr. Oooh…Extended RotK!!! I LOVE it!!!!! I didn't get my idea from there. It just came out of nowhere. As a lot of things tend to do with my ideas… Thanks for reviewing. **

**QuenyaAnarya – Good! I'm glad you do. Thanks for reviewing. **

**Orlando's Hot Chick – Sorry about the long wait, but I've updated! Thanks for reviewing. **

**Tiara Shin – Heya! Hope you're both ok. A tad hyper? I think you were a bit more than 'a tad' sweety! Have you and Haldy been playing again? I think we're going to have to keep an eye on you two, right Leggy? Woo, singing! Can't sin at all, but hey! Never mind. It's all a bit of fun. Thanks for reviewing, and speak soon. **

**Rayane325 – It's a bugger. But I've got over half of my stuff, so that's cool. Yup, horrible battles horrible dreams. Makes sense I suppose. Thanks for reviewing. **

**Kalayna – Doesn't matter! Thanks for reviewing. **

**Queen Insanity – I love your name! That is just cool! Glad you've stuck with it, and thanks for reviewing. **

**Elerrina – I twisted things a bit! I rather like the nightmare too. Don't really know where it came from, but never mind! Thanks for reviewing. **

* * *

**_Chapter 8: Does everyone know?_**

**__**

"I still can't believe my eyes…"

"Alright, I get the picture."

"But you look so…different!"

"Haldir, leave it, please."

The Marchwarden grinned. "Well, it's nice to see you wearing that instead of your normal clothes. You look beautiful." He winked at her, then rode back over to ride beside his brothers.

Anaróre felt herself blushing again. She would really have to learn how to control that. Many people had commented on how nice she looked. She was just trying to make an effort.

An effort for Legolas. Instead of her usual tunic and leggings, she was wearing a dress. Not the blue one, that was too delicate for horse riding. It was a dark red travelling dress, with silver hems and she had to admit, it was rather comfy. It suited her figure well, and although she didn't want to say so, she rather liked it.

Perhaps it is time to grow up.

As she looked back over the past few years, she realised how harsh she had been on her family. Perhaps it was their trying to force her into a dress that made her so adamant as not to wear one. Perhaps if they had just let be…

But she could not blame them.They wereonly clothes for goodness sake. And some dresses suited her, some didn't. Privately, she still believed most of them didn't, but she wouldn't voice these thoughts. There was no point having anymore arguments with her father over the matter. Something was bothering him, she could tell. And her mother was rather on edge too. They must have had an argument or something.

Her father was still in Lothlórien, but her mother had come with her and the others to Minas Tirith. The War was over; the Ring had been destroyed. And peace now reigned over Middle-Earth. Lady Arwen was travelling to the White City to be with Aragorn, and Elves from Lothlórien had joined her on the journey.

And Anaróre could feel her heart beating like a drum in her chest. Was Legolas still alive? They had not heard word of him, only Aragorn, and Frodo. She had asked after him when the messengers had arrived, but they had known nothing. This had made her angry, but she had just taken to her room, waiting for herself to calm down. As Andúnë had said, she would have felt it if something major had happened to him. She would have felt some kind of deep sadness; grief would have overwhelmed her. She had seen it happen before to other Elves. She sometimes assisted her mother in the healing wards, and had seen Elves come in with broken hearts, knowing their loved ones were dead, even though the scout had not yet returned from the border.

But she had no felt anything of the sort, so she was thinking, hoping, that Legolas was still alive and well. She would find out soon enough. They were getting nearer and nearer to the City every day.

Just a few short miles and she would be back in the arms of her beloved.

* * *

"Stop pacing."

"Please, stop pacing."

"You're making me dizzy!"

"Gimli, please do me a favour." He glared at the Dwarf. "Shut up."

"As you said please, I might consider it, but I'm being serious. I have never seen you this anxious laddie. What's wrong with you?"

"He's nervous," came a cool voice form the doorway. Legolas glowered at Elladan, the calm appearance of the other Elf angering him even more than the nosy Dwarf.

Elladan stepped into the room and walked over to Legolas, placing his hands on his shoulders, he looked the Prince right in the face. "Relax Legolas melonin," he whispered. "Please. Everyone in the City can feel your tension. Go outside, and even the birds are silent because you are like this. Nature is turning its back on us. Cheer up, before we start getting thunder storms!"

This was an old joke between Legolas and the twins, when Legolas' temper was said to upset the weather and create rain. Legolas glared at him for a moment longer, and then sighed, lowering his gaze. "I am sorry Elladan."

Gimli, realising a private talk was about to start, got up and left without a word, closing the door behind him.

"There is no need to apologise Legolas," the elder twin told him, sitting him down and kneeling at his feet. "You miss her, that's all."

Legolas looked up at him sharply. "How did you know…?"

"I can tell. You are in love. I cannot tell who this person is…" He studied the Mirkwood Prince for a moment, and then spotted the silver chain around his neck, half concealed by the tunic. He raised his hand and lifted out from its hiding place. As soon as he saw the leaf, he smiled in acknowledgement. "Ah, I see." He placed back against Legolas' chest, still smiling. "Anaróre."

"You know her?"

"Everyone knows Anaróre, in one way or another. Her stubbornness is famous throughout Lothlórien."

Legolas finally smiled faintly. "Aye, that she is. Very stubborn."

Elladan took one of Legolas' hands, turning it over and examining it. "Your hands have turned rough Legolas," he said. He looked up at him. "Too much fighting melonin."

"Well, I have just been along with the Fellowship. There was bound to be a lot of fighting…"

"I mean all your life. Too much fighting Legolas. Too much holding on to what you maybe cannot have. Its time to let go. Make your hands soft again. Have you felt how coarse they are?" He pressed his palm against Legolas', and the blonde Elf could feel how smooth Elladan's were compared to his own.

"I'm an archer Elladan. My hands are bound to be rougher than yours."

"I am not taking that as an excuse. See it as…retiring."

"I am not an old man!"

Elladan grinned, the grin Legolas recognised from his childhood, the Twin Grin. "I know you're not." He placed Legolas' hand down onto the Prince's lap again. "Just think about your future Legolas. Stop looking back into the past. You've fought your battles, slain your enemies. Stop, rest, let go. Understand me?"

Legolas nodded mutely. There were no words left to say really. Elladan had got his point across. And Legolas was going to listen to him. He needed advice; Elladan had given it.

"Take heed of what I say Greenleaf," he said finally, standing back up. "I won't be here forever to look after you." He winked, and then left.

Legolas sat there in silence, looking out the window across Minas Tirith and the Pelennor Fields. From where he was, he could see the now silent mountains of Mordor, the dark sky above the dead land. He compared that land to his heart now. He couldn't feel anything. It was as if he had lost part of his spirit when he had been fighting.

Arwen and the other Elves were due soon. Would Anaróre be with them?

He placed his hand over he leaf lying against his chest. Yes, she was coming. He could feel it. And she would not be hurt, as he had so often seen in his dreams. She would be well and fine. And they would be together. Without a War, there was no reason for them to be separated.

He could finally be with the one he truly loved.

* * *

"Ok, now I'm scared."

"Scared of what? The ghosts of the Orcs slain on this battlefield?"

Anaróre laughed at her friend's comment. "No 'Dúnë, I'm scared of seeing him again. I fear he has changed some way."

"I doubt it Ana. You're the one that's changed."

Anaróre gave her a sharp glance. "What do you mean?"

"Look at yourself. Wearing dresses, talking like an adult, taking care of your appearance more and more. You've grown up at last."

Anaróre shrugged. "I figured it was time I did so. Even if we Elves are immortal, we cannot live like children forever. We have to grow up some day."

Andúnë grinned at her friend's wise words. "You would make a fantastic sidekick for Lady Galadriel with all these comments. Very wise, but with just a hint of sarcasm beneath them."

"It's big, isn't it?" Anaróre said, changing the subject quickly and pointing up at the City.

"Aye, that it is." Andúnë looked over at her friend. "Are you going to get changed Ana?"

"Into what?"

"A proper dress."

"I'm already wearing it, underneath this one." She grinned. "I thought ahead for once."

"Clever girl." They grinned at each other, and then carried on towards Minas Tirith.

* * *

"Does Aragorn know you're down here laddie?"

"Of course he doesn't. But I've got to meet my people Gimli."

"Alright, alright, I was just asking."

"Thought we'd missed you!"

Legolas turned at the sound of twin voices calling to him in unison. He smiled at the two dark-haired Elves running through the courtyard to him. "They're nearly here. Good timing."

"We've had a lot of practise," Elrohir told him offhandedly as they smoothed down their clothes and smartened up their hair. "Adar's coming; we _have _to look half-way respectable."

They waited for about half an hour, and then the front of the group was upon them. They bowed respectfully to Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn. As his grandchildren spoke to Celeborn, Legolas scanned the group for Anaróre. But he could not see her through the white cloaks of his people. He inwardly sighed, but quickly turned his attention back to the meetings and greetings.

Aragorn was waiting for them at the top of the Citadel. He welcomed them as well, and then led them into his palace. He and Arwen were now inseparable, and Legolas wanted more than anything to find Anaróre and hold her as Aragorn was holding Arwen. He felt a slight bitter resentment for the pair linger in his heart, but it disappeared as quickly as it had come. They had been through a lot; they deserved this happiness.

Gradually, the Elves faded away into the palace, being shown to their guestrooms, and exploring. The number dwindled, and Legolas kept his eyes sharp.

Then he saw her, a beautiful light in the shadows, standing off to one side with Andúnë, the two of them talking together, alone. And she looked incredible. The sunlight coming through one of the high windows of the throne room shone onto her hair, and it looked like pure spun gold. She was wearing a long pale lilac dress that contrasted with her hair and eyes perfectly. But he did not see the colour, the lace trimmings, or anything else. He only saw her, her eyes, her. Anaróre, his love, had come to him. When he had promised he would go to her.

But that didn't matter now. She was there, and he needed her. And he could feel she needed him. He walked slowly over, every footstep bringing him closer to his beloved.

Andúnë laughed softly at something Anaróre said, and then glanced to her left. She saw the Elf walking over to them, and stopped laughing. "Ana," she whispered, tilting her head to where he was coming from. "Look."

Anaróre turned her face and felt her heart stop at the sight of Legolas coming towards her. He was dressed all in silver, his hair braided in the fashion of royalty, a glow seeming to completely surround him. He wore a silver circlet upon his head, and he was smiling at her. She silently handed her glass to Andúnë and walked to him.

They met and just stood there, words unable to express their feelings. Then Legolas did the only thing he felt possible. He kissed her.

Anaróre slipped her arms around his neck, and his round her waist. From her place in the corner, Andúnë smiled to herself. Her friend was finally happy.

The pair parted and leant their foreheads against one another. "I missed you so much," he murmured. "I was so afraid of losing you."

"I love you Legolas," she whispered. "I love you and always will. I love you." She kissed him again, and this kiss was filled with more passion, more fervour. He responded in a similar way, and then they just held each other, knowing that nothing would ever separate them now.

* * *

Just one more tiny chapter to go. AndI mean tiny. Then that's this story done and dusted. Shouldn't be too long before I post the last chapter.

_Faerlain_


	9. My Little Beauty

**Woo, last chapter! Yeh, I know I said I would update quicker, but the past couple of weeks have just been…crazy. So much stuff going on all at once…argh! **

**So, here's the final chapter of Beauties… It's very short, but I think it's needed, just to tie up the loose ends. **

**_Faerlain_**

* * *

****

**Quixotic High – Maybe… **

**DaydreamingTurtle – Quite possibly they are. Not sure though. Yup, this is indeed the last chapter, and I hope its ok. I wanna see that bio! Thanks for reviewing. **

**Tiara Shin – Hello! You're not online at the moment. _Pout. _You're not the only one with a sweet tooth, trust me! Singing! _Winces as windows break. _**

**Yeah Mum, I'll sort it! **

**Oops…**

**Anyways, hope you and your gorgeous Elf are ok. Me and mine are just cool! Teehee. _Gets comfy on Leggy's lap. _Speak soon sweety. Thanks for reviewing. **

**Kalayna – Almost-ending1 I lied that. Thanks for reviewing. **

**Elerrina – Soz, there is only the one chapter left, and here it is. At last! Of course they're back together. You know how soppy I am when it comes to luuurve! Thanks for reviewing. **

**Raame325 – Cute is good! Thanks for reviewing. **

**Kiba's Mate – Have you changed your name? Cos I don't recognise you. (No offence) Thanks for reviewing. **

**Orlando****'s Hot Chick – The reviewer with THE NAME! Lol, hiya. There wouldn't be anything to put in a sequel though, really would there? They get married have a load of kids, maybe have a tiny adventure (lose a kid!) and the sail over the Sea with Gimli. Too cliché. **

**Says she who wrote THIS story. **

**Thanks for reviewing. **

* * *

**_Chapter 9: My little Beauty. _**

**__**

As she watched the ship sail away, Anaróre felt her heart pang. That was the ship that bore her parents, away into the West. And it would be years and years before she saw them again.

That ship had also taken the Ringbearers. There was now only a small group left on the pier. Three Hobbits, herself, and Legolas, stood back a small way, watching the farewells with tears in his eyes. He held the reins of their horses; the leather straps wound round his wrist.

She finally turned and walked back to him. He let go of the reins and held her in his arms, kissing the top of her head. The three remaining Hobbits watched the exchange with small smiles. They had all been present at the wedding of the Prince of Mirkwood to Lady Anaróre, and were happy for both of them.

They turned, and slowly started heading home.

"Let's go home Ana," Legolas whispered into her ear, cradling her against him.

She nodded, wiping the tears away. "Good idea. Perhaps we could stop in Mirkwood on the way, and you'll give me that tour you promised me last time we were there but never actually did for me."

"We were busy," he murmured, nuzzling her neck fondly. "Remember?"

She grinned and pulled away. "Let's just go. This place…it feels sad, yet happy. And I don't like it."

"It's the gateway to Valinor dearest. It is full of sadness and happiness." He kissed her once more. "Let's go."

Silim had decided to go with his wife over to Valinor in the end. He said he couldn't bear to be apart from Brithil, and so had left with them. Lothlórien was empty now anyway, and there was nothing left for him on Middle-Earth. Only Anaróre and he knew she was in the capable hands of Legolas. He would look after her. Brithil had been right all along. They were perfect for each other.

As he watched the shore fade away, and Anaróre walk over to her husband, Silim felt a pang of fatherly love for his only daughter. He would miss her dearly, but Valinor waited. They would be happy there.

Brithil came and slipped her arm through his. "She'll be alright," she whispered. "I know she will."

"Aye," he nodded, smiling down at her. "Aye, she will. My little Beauty."

* * *

**Yeuck, cliché OR WHAT!**

**Well, that's it guys. I told you it was short. **

**Thank you dearly to everyone who stuck with this story, (I KNOW it was cliché! Its that word again...) Apologies to those of you who hated it, (and I know you exist). **

**So, it's Namárie for now, but beware…I will be back! **

**And btw, my friend keeps going on and on and on at me to write a SLASH. _Gulp. _If I did, should I put it on I could really do with your opinion on this guys. You wouldn't have to read it of course, but…**

**Anyways, tell me what you think in a review. **

**Thanks again, and see you all very soon. **

**_Faerlain_**


End file.
